The Davros Prolouge
by cjrogers2k8
Summary: Davros was not always the twisted, evil psychopath he is now. What about his childhood? And how did he become like what we can see? Rated T because of violence. There will be lots in later chapters . Please Review - I reply to them all. Thanks!


**SKARO – A Long Time Ago**

Two teenagers were running round a field together, a boy and a girl. Hand in hand, they ran over the flowers and the grass, until they came to a fence.

The fence had a sign on it.

_**WARNING – CLIFF AHEAD UNSTABLE. DO NOT PASS THIS SIGN**._

"Dare you to put your foot over the edge." said The girl.

"No!" said The Boy, "Can't you read?"

"Wimp" said The Girl.

"I'd do it on any other cliff, but not this one. Its dangerous!"

"I'll do it." said The Girl, beginning to climb over the fence.

"No!" yelled the boy, and tried to pull her back. The two of them struggled, until the girl tripped and pulled the boy with her. Still holding on to the boy, Part of the cliff fell, causing the girl to fall with it. With his other free hand, The boy held onto the fence.

"Jerjia" Said the Girl, "Let Go. Or you'll fall with me!"

"I'm not leaving you Majenta!" said Jerjia.

Unfortunately, Jerjia's hand's were starting to sweat, and Majenta's grip was becoming loose.

"I love you" said Majenta, and forced her hand out of Jerjia's grasp. She fell to the floor of the cliff, gazing at Jerjia until her final breath and when she hit the ground at the bottom, where her body 'fell apart', pieces flying and landing all around her.

**A Few Hours Later**

Back in the main city, Jerjia held his tears back as he walked past the floods of people. One stopped him in his path. It was Majenta's mother.

"Jerjia!" she said, "I thought you were with Majenta?"

"No. Not today, sorry." said Jerjia.

"Oh Well. See you soon!" said Majenta's mother, walking away from Jerjia.

**Some Time Later – In Jerjia's bedroom**

Jerjia paced his room. What had he done? He killed his girlfriend. He thought. What if someone found her body? Someone may just be at the bottom of the cliff and find her. They'd call the Judoon and Jerjia's DNA tag would be found on her. But…She was the one who was going to go over the cliff in the first place. Jerjia only tried to save her. Yes…that's what he would say…He tried to save her. But it was too late and she fell.

"Jerjia!" his mother called. Jerjia jumped, "Doctor Ferdenicks is on Hologrametic Channel Four for you. Jejia walked over to his Hologrametic unit, and the figure of his professor appeared on a small pad.

"_Jerjia." _said The Professor.

"Professor Ferdenicks. Is something wrong?"

"_No. All good news, actually. Your experiment on the alteration of a specific person's regenerative organs was fantastic. I'd love to see some practical examples of this work!"_

A thought came to Jerjia, "Yes professor. I will do that. Sorry, I must go!"

*****

He raced out of his house and towards the spot where Majenta fell. A bit further on, there was a ladder leading to the bottom. Jerjia climbed down it and walked over to the spot where Majenta landed. He turned away at the sight of her crippled body, covered in blood. Her arms were twisted and out of place. Actually, one of them wasn't even connected to her body. Her legs lay twisted over rubble and stones.

When Jerjia turned round, he saw a door built into the cliff. He thought it was just a storage facility for rescue operations. He walked over to Majenta, and picked up the parts of her body that were lying round. He placed them in a bag he had bought, and then carried her body in his arms towards the ladder.

However, he looked up towards the top of the ladder and saw another large pile of rock and rubble falling from the top of the cliff. It would kill him too if he did not run. He could only go into the storage facility. Jumping in, he closed the door behind him, And herd the rocks falling and blocking the door.

He turned round and saw a sign. It said **Bunker 001**. He knew that his was not a storage facility. It was a bunker that would be used if war came to Skaro.

Jerjia examined the corridors as he walked, and came across a large room. It contained everything he could use to create what he needed. He was going to revive Majenta.

**Several Months Later**

Jerjia had not been outside since he first entered. He didn't care about his family. He didn't really care about Majenta's. All he cared about was Majenta.

The machine was almost complete. It could power her molecular structure back into place and keep her alive. This was the moment of truth. He had kept her body in an animation suspension machine so that she wouldn't age. He picked up all the pieces of her body and placed them in the machine, followed by her body. He turned it on, and it began making a noise. The parts of her body began to twitch.

"It works!" shouted Jerjia, excited that he may once be able to see his girlfriend once again. Suddenly, he herd a noise behind him, and when he turned round, he was hit with a metal bar, sending him flying, and rendering him unconscious.

**A Short Time Later**

Jerjia slowly woke up, and looked over to where Majenta was. He could see her father trying to stop the machine. A short distance in front of him, Jerjia could see the metal bar. He crawled over to it quietly and picked it up. Slowly getting up, he walked behind Majenta's father and smacked him on the head. When he fell to the floor, Jerjia kept on hitting him, over and over again until Majenta's father was lying in a pool of blood……dead.

Jerjia checked the machine, and then left to find an aid kit where he could patch himself up.

**After he has cleaned himself up……**

Jerjia walked out of the room and towards the laboratory. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard voices.

"Prepare the weapons! The Thals shall reign victorious!" shouted someone.

Jerjia had been gone so long he had not heard that…obviously…a war had broken out.

**Back in the Lab**

Jerjia had to prepare. Surely the soldiers would come into this room at some time or another. A weapon. That's what he needed, a weapon. Firstly, he had to stop soldiers getting into this room. He walked round to all the ways of entering and deadlocked them. No-one could get in, and he couldn't get out. He had to make do with what he could find in the room. It was perfect. There was a worn out turret, with no gun, and various weaponry scattered around the place.

**Half an Hour Later**

"SECURITY BREACH! ENEMY IN THE BASE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Shouted the soldier. Soldiers were lining up outside, preparing weapons after finding the deadlocked door. They were about to supercharge the door with thousands of vaults.

"The charger is ready!" shouted one soldier.

"Excellent!" said the apparent leader, "We can begin! Activate!"

Inside the room, Jerjia could hear the weapon powering up. He had only just finished the weapon. He raced to turn it on, but on his way back the door was blasted open and the soldiers immediately opened fire. Shots fired everywhere, lots hitting Jerjia. He fell onto the weapon, which blasted all the soldiers with a heated energy, scrambling their insides.

Falling to the floor, Jerjia only had one last hope. So far, it had not worked on Majenta, but it was his last hope. Majenta threw himself in pain onto the resurrection machine, and it began whirling, more than it did with Majenta.


End file.
